1. Field
Provided are a porous polyolefin separator and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for electrochemical batteries is an intermediate membrane that allows ionic conductivity to be continuously maintained, and enables charge and discharge of a battery while isolating a cathode and an anode in the battery.